1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand for supporting a musical instrument, a music notation, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand comprises an upright tube, a clamping device adjustably mounted on the upright tube, and a holder mounted on the clamping device to move in concert with the clamping device. The holder can be used to support an object, such as a music notation, a musical instrument, and the like. Thus, when the clamping device is unlocked, the clamping device is moved on the upright tube upward and downward to move and adjust the height of the holder. However, the angle of the holder cannot be adjusted freely according to the user's requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when wishing to adjust the angle of the holder.